Definición de amor
by Giuly Salamander
Summary: El trabajo escolar de Takeru consistía en explicar el amor. ¿Cómo puede un muchacho de dieciséis años definir un sentimiento así? La respuesta la encontraría en sus propias manos.


**Definición de amor**

DIGIMON © TOEI ANIMATION

**Sinopsis:** El trabajo escolar de Takeru consistía en explicar el amor. ¿Cómo puede un muchacho de dieciséis años definir un sentimiento así? La respuesta la encontraría en sus propias manos.

**Nota de la autora:** Yo, Giuly Salamander, declaró que la historia de nombre _Definición de amor_ es única y exclusivamente de mi autoría, salvo la parte perteneciente a Toei Animation Company.

Dicho eso, espero disfruten esta breve historia de Takeru y Hikari para esta fecha.

* * *

**Capítulo único:** Definición de amor

Patamon despertó ante el estreñimiento en su lugar de descanso. Al abrir sus ojos, vio a su compañero humano caer sobre la cama quejándose y presionando las teclas de su celular con frustración. Esa actitud rencorosa llevaba sucediendo desde hacía varios días y generaba preguntas en el Digimon que no sabía si sacar de su mente.

¿Acaso el celular estaba siendo un malestar para Takeru?

Al oírlo suspirar de cansancio al rubio, Patamon se sintió impotente por no ayudarlo. Así que decidió hablar.

—Takeru… ¿por qué estás tan molesto? Llevas muchos días así. Me preocupas.

El portador de la Esperanza dejó de mirar el aparato y volteo hacia el Digimon que, desde su ojeada, transmitía una auténtica preocupación. Cualquier sentimiento de impotencia o malestar descendió rápidamente de Takeru ante la mirada de Patamon. Este suspiro y acaricio su cabeza con sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo lamento, Patamon. En verdad he estado molesto y te he ignorado. Pero es que hay una tarea que no puedo resolver —confesó y alcanzó de su mesa de noche la hoja que detalla su trabajo—. Dadas las fechas icónicas en febrero, el trabajo extra para la clase de ensayo literario consistirá en definir el concepto de amor. El alumno deberá elaborar un escrito que explaye su opinión respecto al concepto de manera clara y concisa. Fecha de entrega: 14 de febrero —le leyó a la criatura.

—¿Y por qué no puedes resolverlo? Tu siempre escribes mucho —señaló Patamon.

—Sucede que no puedo definir el amor. Es un sentimiento que no he experimentado, al menos no con una chica —se expresó, sonrojándose un poco. Era conocido como un travieso con las chicas, pero no eran más que comentarios burlescos. En realidad, no era un experto—. Considerando que es el Día de los Enamorados, creo que mi profesor espera que hable del amor que siento por una chica.

—¿Y qué hay de Hikari? Ella es una chica y siempre está contigo, ¿no? —Patamon adorno una sonrisa tierna en su semblante ante la mención de la castaña. Siempre que salían los cuatro, Hikari solía comprarle dulces o tratarlo como a los bebés humanos. A él le agradaba mucho eso—. Incluso una vez casi la besas…

—¡Esa vez malinterpretaste el ambiente! Solamente estaba preocupado —insistió Takeru con el rostro rojo. Desde aquella vez donde casi cruza la línea con Hikari durante el incidente con Meicoomon, Patamon no creía que solo hubiera una amistad entre ellos. Cosa que tampoco era ficticio, al menos por el lado del rubio—. Y aunque quisiera, no puedo…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no salen las palabras de mi boca.

Takeru asintió y se resignó a mirar su celular una vez más. La foto del cuarteto compuesto por Hikari, Tailmon, Patamon y él resaltaba como su fondo de pantalla, recordando que seguía con un enamoramiento hacia su mejor amiga en secreto. Aunque no era tan secreto para el grupo desde los eventos de hacía dos años atrás. Yamato se burlaba de él, Joe lo aconsejaba por ser el mayor, Sora amablemente decía que no demorara en confesarse y Taichi solo esperaba que su hermana llegara pura al altar.

¿Cómo podía pensar en una boda si ni quisiera se había declarado?

—Las palabras no van a salir de mi boca tan fácilmente —repitió.

Entonces, su mente pronto comenzó a maquinar.

—Patamon, ¿qué dijiste hace un momento? —cuestionó mirándolo con seriedad.

—No lo sé, dije muchas cosas —declaró, riendo.

—No, me refiero a lo que dijiste respecto a cómo resuelvo las cosas.

Patamon parpadeo, recordando.

—Dije que siempre escribes mucho —Takeru chasqueo la lengua, corrió hacia su portátil y abrió el programa para escribir—. Espera, Takeru, ¿qué vas a hacer?

El rubio sonrió a su amigo.

—Voy a declararme a Hikari —dijo sin más.

Patamon sonrió y fue aleteando hacia su cabeza. Su amigo estaba animado de nuevo.

* * *

El Día de los Enamorados rápidamente llegó a la secundaria de Odaiba. Chocolates, tarjetas y flores iban de aquí para allá entre alumnos y profesores. Sin embargo, la clase de ensayo literario estaba atendiendo a los alumnos que exponían su ensayo sobre el amor. Todo había transcurrido bajo una relativa normalidad hasta que pasó Takeru Takaishi y su ensayo fue una declaración de amor hacia Hikari Yagami.

Nadie comentó nada respecto a eso.

Excepto Daisuke que casualmente pasaba por allí y como una anciana cotilla fue hacia la clase de Hikari. Prácticamente la secuestró del aula y haciendo uso de su cantarina voz comentó de lo que había sido testigo. Takeru, que fue advertido por Patamon, llegó segundos más tarde de que Motomiya terminará con el cuento. Luego huyó de allí dejando a Takeru y Hikari solos.

—Matare a Daisuke después de esto —exclamó Takeru. Hikari carcajeó levemente y se acercó a su amigo. Este se alejó con el rostro apenado—. Veo que te enteraste de mi ensayo sobre el amor, ¿eh?

—Daisuke suele ser muy apasionado con los cotilleos —marco la castaña, sonriendo. Su mano se apoyó en el hombro del blondo. Este se quedó perplejo—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Bueno, tengo un problema.

—¿Uh?

—Es que ahora sabes lo que siento y no me queda otra que besarte, abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir —balbuceó mirándola a sus ojos rojizos. Hikari bajo su mano de su hombro y tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. ¿No crees que suena muy ridículo?

—No si se lo dices a la chica que también gusta de ti —declaró Hikari y sin preámbulos, le dio un beso casto.

La chica se separó un instante después, sin embargo, el muchacho se acercó y comenzó a besarla con fuerza. No podía decir lo que escribía, pero si podía expresarlo con acciones. Actuar era como escribir, lo hacía sin pensarlo. Había actuado sin pensar cuando escribió la amplia declaración para su amiga (¿acaso era podía usar ese título?) y había resultado tan bien que aprovecharía el tiempo perdido por su cobardía. La besaría, la abrazaría y nunca la dejaría ir porque la amaba.

Amaba a Hikari Yagami.

—Deberíamos volver a clases. Nos pueden regañar si nos ven dándonos besos en los pasillos.

—Claro. Se que tenemos todavía una vida para seguir así —expresó con una sonrisa pícara que confundió a Hikari—. Tu hermano piensa en una boda.

—Eso es muy apresurado, apenas llevamos unos minutos de novios —señaló Hikari.

Takeru enarcó una ceja fingiendo una sorpresa.

—¿Acaso acepte ser tu novio?

—Digamos que cuando me besaste, sí —Hikari carcajeó y volvió a besarlo—. ¿O esperas que haga la pregunta?

Takeru devolvió el gesto.

—No. Prefiero las acciones y los escritos.

Hikari no pudo más de acuerdo con eso.


End file.
